Hiccup's Journey
by HiccupTeenLover101
Summary: Remember the part in the movie where Hiccup bumps into Astrid in the cove? Well what would happen if he and Toothless didn't stop Astrid from tattling on them? Read to find out. Rated T for some mild kissing.
1. Chapter 1 - Hiccup Says Goodbye

Summery: You know that part in the movie where Hiccup bumps into Astrid in the cove? And she after seeing Toothless she goes to tell everyone? Well what would happen if Hiccup and Toothless didn't pick her up off the ground and stop her from going to tell? This, is that story.

I don't own HTTYD... Same old, same old.

* * *

It was a rather hot day on the little isle of Berk, And Hiccup had just stopped a Gronckle with some dragon nip, which was supposed to be Astrid's dragon. After the elder decided that Hiccup will kill the Monstrous Nightmare in the final session of training, he knew he couldn't, and was on his way with his bags to the cove to leave with Toothless... for good.

"We're leaving. Lets pack up. Looks like me and you are taking a little vacation... forever." Toothless is nowhere in sight, so Hiccup sets down his bag to check everything is here, while his head is clouded with troubles.

Realizing Astrid is sitting on a rock in front of him, he gasps. "Arh! What the crap- what are you doing here?"

"I wanna know what's going on." She says threatening him with her newly-sharpened axe. "No one just _gets _as good as you do. Especially, you. Start talkin. Are you training with someone?"

"Uh, training? I didn't-"

"It better not involve 'this'" She said grabbing Hiccup's flying harness. "_Uh oh, she's catching on, this isn't looking good." _Thought Hiccup.

"I know this looks, really, bad, but you see... this is uh-"

A rustle comes from the other side of the cove, and Astrid pushes Hiccup down and walks slowly over to where the sound is coming from.

"You're right, you're right, I-I'm through with the lies. I've been making... Outfits! So you got me, it's time everyone knew. Drag me back, go ahead, here we go-" She grabs his wrist and twists it back to where he falls on the ground.

"Owww! Why would you _do _that!" Hiccup said grabbing his wrist in pain. It felt as if the bone was now out of place.

"That's for the lies." She said. "And _that's-"_ Taking the butt of her axe and bouncing it off Hiccup's stomach. "For everything else."

Hiccup's yelp of pain was answered by a growl, which then Astrid pushes Hiccup down to protect him from the now seeable Night Fury charging at Astrid to protect Hiccup.

"Get down!" She yelled going after the dragon with an axe.

"No!" Hiccup yelled grabbing the axe out of her hand and throwing it aside. "He won't hurt you! You just scared him."

"_I _scared _him?_ Who, is _him?_" Astrid asked dumbfounded.

"Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, _Astrid."_ Toothless growled at Astrid, sensing she wasn't nice. Astrid shook her head in amazment, then took off running for the exit to the cove. "Duh duh duh, we're dead." Hiccup said. _Now what? _Hiccup thought._ If she tells my dad I don't know what I'll do._

Suddenly Toothless ran to Hiccup' side and nudged him as if saying 'c'mom, we have to catch her'. "Alright bud." Hiccup hoped onto Toothless back and flew out of the cove. They were flying directly above the path from the cove to the village, and could see Astrid running. "We have to catch her bud!" Hiccup exclaimed over the roaring winds.

They were now right above Astrid, and lowering closer to her. They swooped in to grab her but she dodged out of the way. Now they were in the village, and if anyone saw Toothless they would try to shoot him down. They had to turn back. Hiccup and Toothless landed in a clearing away from the village to keep from being spotted. After landing Hiccup instructed Toothless to stay there while he goes into town and tries to stop Astrid.

He ran into town and spotted Astrid going into the cheif's house... His dad's house. He ran in after her but it was too late, by the time he got in the house his dad was staring at him with a look he's never seen before. A look so angry, so mad, so indescribably upset that Hiccup felt two inches tall. "Dad I can-"

"Son... what you have done goes against all our laws. I'm sorry but... I'm going to have to exile you." The look on his face wasn't mad anymore, it was sad. Sad because he had to exile his own son, his _only _son. "Dad I-"

"I'm sorry son... But I cannot disobey our tribe's laws."

"But I'm your son... how could you do this to me...?" Hiccup said with tears streaming down his cheeks. He was lost for words, his own father, betrayed him.

Hiccup looked to Astrid who didn't seem to have regretted telling his father. She seemed happy if what not. Happy he was leaving. Hiccup had always thought she liked him the way he liked her, but the truth was now being revealed. She didn't.

"You have to leave before sunset. You might as well pack your bags now and be on your way." Said his father not shedding a tear. "Dragons... You've thrown your lot in with them. Escort him out Spitelout."

Spitelout then walked over to Hiccup and walked him out the door, leaving a devastated father, and a tattle-tale brat behind him...

~Page Break~

**Hiccup's POV**

I was now flying high above the Atlantic ocean, getting farther and farther away from Berk, my so-called home. The so-called home that kicked me out. After flying for three hours I could finally see land. All I had with me was some extra stuff for Toothless's tail and saddle, a change of clothes, a blanket, and my satchel which was carrying all that stuff.

We landed on a small island near a lake and I took off Toothless's saddle and went to look for firewood. After I got back to where we landed Toothless had caught some fish for us to eat, so I set up the firewood and Toothless set it aflame, which I then cooked some of the fish on.

Later that night I awoke with tears running down my cheeks, thinking of my dad... used-to-be dad, and how he used to love me. I laid awake for almost the whole night thinking if I would ever return to my true home.

Toothles awakened me with one of his slobbery licks and then looked at me weirdly. "What's the matter bud?" I asked unknowingly. He wiggled his nose a few times and cringed, then picked me up by my collar to stand me up, and pushed me towards the lake we found yesterday. "Okay okay, I get it, I stink. I'll be back." When I arrived at the lake I took off my clothes and laid in the freezing cold water.

I hadn't taken a bath in a few days so getting clean felt pretty nice, besides the fact that the water felt like ice water. I got out and wrapped myself in the blanket I brought along with me, and walked back to the camp with my dirty clothes in hand. By the time I got to the camp I had absolutely no energy, so I didn't even bother putting on the clean set of clothes. Instead I just laid next to the fire wrapped in the blanket, with Toothless keeping me warm.

* * *

Please R&R! I'll try to update every Saturday.


	2. Chapter 2 - A New Friend

Chapter 2 is up!

Wow I updated fast. I guess there's no date when I'll update. I'll do it whenever..

I was up all night workin on this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

A New Friend

Hiccup's POV

I awoke from my nap extremely tired and weak, and to make matters worse, Toothless was nowhere in sight. "Toothless?" I called out to the Night Fury, but there was no response. I got up and walked over to my satchel on the other side of the camp, then I picked up my satchel and searched for my set of clean clothes, but quickly turned around after hearing a rustle come from behind me.

I looked around but only to find nothing, so I went back to finding my clothes. But then I heard the rustle again and quickly picked up Toothless' foot peddle to use as a weapon just in case (It was the only thing heavy and metal that Hiccup had brought with him).

End POV

He looked around him, but didn't see anything. He then heard the rustle come from behind him and quickly turned around ready to strike with the foot peddle only to see a girl. I girl with bright blonde hair, about the same age as Hiccup wearing a purple-grey tunic with a plain grey tight skirt and a pair of leggings.

"Uh...hi." Hiccup said embarrassed to be wearing nothing but a blanket draped over him in front of a girl. "Hi... Who are you?" The girl asked. _Ohgodsohgodsohgods! _Hiccup thought. _What the heck do I do now? _"Hiccup... Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third." He answered.

"Oh. Well I'm June. Are you lost or something?" She asked, "Cuz I have a pair of clothes you can borrow-"

"Uh no, no." Hiccup answered her, "I'm not lost. I was exiled off my island so I'm living here now."

"Oh. I'm so sorry. So about your clothes..." She continued.

"Got some." He answered quickly. "Oh okay." She said breezily. "Well, why don't you go change so you can meet me properly... not naked?"

"Uh y-yeah sure. I'll just be... uh, I'll be right back." Hiccup grabbed his satchel and ran to the lake to change out of sight of the girl.

_'He's so cute...'_ June thought. 'And_ sweet..._'

After about five minutes Hiccup returned fully clothed, and with a smile on his face. It was nice to have someone to talk to. "Hi again." June said as Hiccup walked up. "Hi." Hiccup replied. "Uh, so why are you all the way out here?"

"All the way out here?" She said confused. "This is basically my backyard. Our village is just to the south."

"V-village? Can you take me there?" Hiccup asked. Maybe he would find a new home soon after all.

"Sure. Follow me." June replied.

"I just have to get something first." Hiccup said running out of the campsite. Hiccup was looking for Toothless who he hadn't seen since before his nap. After a few minutes of looking he found Toothless sitting near a small pond hunting for fish. "Bud, what are you doing here?" But Toothless just stared. "I was worried sick about you. Don't ever leave me like that again, you scared the crap out of me. C'mon, I have a surprise for you."

When they arrived back at the campsite, June screamed extremely loud and began to run back to her village. "No no, it's okay! He won't hurt you!" Hiccup grabbed June's hand and pulled her back towards the campsite. June blushed when Hiccup grabbed he hand, but was at the same time, freaking out.

"Are you insane!? That's a N-Night Fury!" She screamed.

"It's okay, it's okay. He won't hurt you. He's my friend." Hiccup gestured to Toothless saying 'she's a friend'. Toothless then got closer to June and she jumped. "Trust me." Hiccup said grabbing her hand again. He then placed her hand onto Toothless' snout and she almost pulled away, but after feeling the dragon's cold scaly head a feeling of relief sweeped over her.

"See... nothing to be afraid of." She started to rub the dragon's head in aw.

"You wanted to see my village?"

June, Hiccup and Toothless set off for the village, and when they arrived Hiccup instructed Toothless to stay as he would scare the villagers. June brought Hiccup to the chief's house so he could get a proper viking welcome. "Who is this June?" Asked a big brawny viking with a beard like a porcupine that got struck by lightening. "This is Hiccup. He was living in the forest after being exiled by his own tribe. Please chief, let him stay."

"June you know I can't let other tribes join us." The Viking chief said.

"I know but he's not a member of his tribe anymore. He wants to become a Peacable." She pleaded.

"Uh... okay."

"Thank you chief! C'mon Hiccup, I gotta show you my friends!"

* * *

Chapter 3 is coming! Don't forget, R&R!


	3. Chapter 3 - Weird Traditions

Chapter 3 is up baby! Thor almighty! How is Hiccup going to get back! I just edited it so its not so weird. Enjoy!

* * *

As they walked to the Peaceables training arena, Hiccup could see in the distance the outline of Berk... a few single tears ran down his face. "This is our training... you okay?" June asked. "Huh? Uh, yeah. Just uh, got a lot on my mind." Hiccup said wiping his eyes. June looked into the distance and saw the little island. She knew why he was sad. "I know how you feel Hiccup. I had to be exiled for two months after I set fire to a whole house... I missed my mum and my dad."

Hiccup gave out a sigh then said, "So, you were saying about your training arena?"

"Oh yeah. This where we train to fight the dragons. **Hey guys! Over here!"** She shouted to a few boys training to sword fight. They walked up and said hello, shaking hands. "This is Clueless, Dogsbreath, Magguts, and Norbert."

"Is he an official Peaceable yet?" Asked Dogsbreath.

"No." She answered.

"Official?" Hiccup asked.

"You haven't told him about the tradition yet June?" Asked Dogsbreath.

"I thought since he was just exiled by his own tribe he shouldn't have to do it..." June thought aloud.

"C'mon, he's not an official Peaceable without it!" Exclaimed Clueless.

"But it's kinda... weird, and... strange."

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Shouted all the boys.

"Fine! Quit your yellin. C'mon Hiccup." She grabbed Hiccup's hand and walked to the big outdoor shower behind the Great Hall, then called her dad, the chief, and one other male to the shower. "Okay. To become an official member of the tribe you have to have four males, including you, in a shower and talk about manly things for 5 minutes."

"Please tell me we keep our clothes on." Hiccup asked hoping.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Alright June, you go now. We'll take care of Hiccup." Said the chief. "Now, get undressed young man."

"Do I have to?" Asked the now terrified Hiccup. "Yes." He answered.

Hiccup tried not to look at the three men as they undressed. "Alright, you're next." Said the chief. Hiccup took off his shirt and stopped for a second before taking a deep breath, and pulling down his pants. Boxers still on.

Hiccup stood there not saying a word. "What's your favorite sword Hiccup?" Asked June's dad. "Don't have one; never really been into the sport." "Oh." Said the father.

"Do you like any girls?" Asked the chief. "Uh... a girl named Astrid..." "Ooooooooo!" All the men sing-songed. "But she's back on Berk..." He continued. "Awwwwww." They all said sadly.

After taking about a few other 'manly' things, they got out, got dressed, and Hiccup went to meet up with June at the arena.

* * *

Wow, what weird traditions... thats vikings for ya! And to everyone that thought that chapter was weird, it was supposed to be that weird. R&R! Sorry bout the short chapter, I wanted to let you see what happened next, but I got tired of writing it towards the middle so I ended it early.


	4. Chapter 4 - The First Kiss

Chapter 4 is up! This chapter is rated T for some kissing.

Disclaimer:

Hiccup: She owns nothing, so please don't sue her or force her to battle dragons.

Toothless (In Dragonese): Wait! Why would I battle her!?

Hiccup: I was just joking Toothless.

Me: That's enough of you two! I don't own anything! (Bickering in the backround)

* * *

When Hiccup got to the training arena June taught him some sword moves along with the others, and afterwards they went to her house for yak milk. While the others were busy getting drunk on mead, June pulled Hiccup away. "I want to show you something."

"Sure, what is it?" He asked.

"That's a surprise."

"Alright." He said, and she lead him outside to the edge of her island.

You can see for miles and miles out to sea, and the sun was setting, which made it even more beautiful. She then asked Hiccup to sit down so he did and she followed. "So tell me more about this Astrid." She said. "Well," Hiccup started, "she is sweet, loving, kind..."

"Go on..."

"Well, she's not really any of that anymore."

"Was she a good kisser?" June asked.

"I guess you could say that." He answered, blushing.

"Am I a good kisser?"

"Wha-" Before Hiccup could even finish his lips were pushed against hers. He then remembered Astrid and started to pull away, but then remembered what she had done to him, and kissed even more romantically. When they separated, Hiccup looked into June's eyes and saw that she had enjoyed it. "Am I?" She asked again.

"Yes." Hiccup said. "Very."

As Jkiss and Hiccup kissed, June's parents wondered where she was.

**The Next Morning**

The next morning June and Hiccup were awakened by June's parents. The last thing her parents wanted to see was a boy's arm around her sleeping body, and by the look on their faces, that was the last thing she wanted to see too. "Mum, dad, I can explain."

"Oh you're going to be explaining alright young lady, we were worried about you last night!"

"It's not her fault ma'am... it's mine." Said Hiccup.

"What are you two doin out here!?" Questioned her mother.

"Well," Hiccup started, "June wanted to show me the sunset, so I checked it out with her and I guess we fell asleep."

"Is that the truth June?" Her father asked.

"Yes sir father." She quickly answered.

"Lets get you two home before you get colds."

June's parents brought the two teens home and made them breakfast. After they finished eating she brought Hiccup to the forest to see the fruit trees. "Wow, my village doesn't have nearly as many fruit trees as your villages does." Said Hiccup. "And I thought 8 trees were a lot."

"Hiccup," June asked.

"Yeah?"

"So you liked that kiss last night?"

"Yeah. It felt... nice."

"Knowing that, you wanna go on a date tonight?" She asked.

"Uh, I guess-"

"Great. Meet me at the plaza tonight." At that she took off towards her house.

* * *

Uh oh! Looks like Hiccup's got a new girlfriend! Here are some questions you're prolly wondering: _Will Astrid apologize to Hiccup? Will Stoick release Hiccup from his sentence of exile? Will Hiccup and June get together? What will I eat for dinner? _Again please R&R!_  
_


End file.
